


Peaches and Cream

by puppykihyun



Series: Monsta X Winter Bingo [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bad Humor, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Sex Shop, ace hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: Hyungwon would rather be at home sleeping then at a sex shop with one of his boyfriend's, but he's always been whipped for them so he shouldn't be surprised he ended up here in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash and the first time I've tried writing crack and humor for over a year, so please be nice to me. Also it's unedited because something like this is not worth editing, but have fun with it regardless.

Minhyuk and Hyungwon walked into the adult store, surprised by the welcoming greeting sent their way by the clerk. Minhyuk glanced over at Hyungwon, holding back a laugh at the intrigued expression on his face. 

They had come here with the plan of getting Jooheon a little surprise for Minhyuk to use on him tonight after he gets back from a business trip. Jooheon’s been complaining he wants more excitement, that their current toys aren’t enough for him anymore. Neither of them had expected Jooheon to have such a high sex drive or for him to be so kinky, but Minhyuk isn’t complaining. Where as Hyungwon is just happy Jooheon never asked him to have sex with him after finding out he was asexual.

“What exactly is it you thought Jooheon would enjoy?” Hyungwon asked, picking up a blue sparkly strand of anal beads and staring at them with a frown on his face.

“Don’t make that face babe, it ruins your pretty demeanor,” Minhyuk joked, pulling the beads out of Hyungwon’s grasp.

“I’m sure you’d love for that to happen and be able to take your place as the second prettiest in our relationship,” Hyungwon scoffed, walking further down the aisle and staring at a ring gag, remembering that Jooheon’s been saying he wants one. 

“If I’m not in first then who is?”

“Jooheon, obviously,” Hyungwon replied. Picking the ring off of the shelf. 

“I can’t argue with you there,” Minhyuk conceded. There really was no one as cute and charming as their baby boy. 

“Why did you bring me with you here anyways?” Hyungwon asked. “You usually come alone or with Jooheon.”

“I didn’t want you feeling left out,” Minhyuk responded.

“I don’t want to talk to you about your weird daddy kink and your obsession with peach flavored lube.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with either of those,” Minhyuk defended. Hyungwon narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend and scoffed, moving further down the aisle and away from the pest.

“I’m not making your favorite dessert for you tonight anymore,” Hyungwon said, picking up a soft pink paddle with fur on one side of it, he really couldn't see how that would be easy to keep clean.

“How could you betray me like this, baby?” Minhyuk gasped, clinging onto Hyungwon’s arm.

“Get off of me,” Hyungwon grumbled, shaking his arm.

“Not until you take it back!” Minhyuk Whined.

“Don’t make me call you daddy,” Hyungwon threatened. 

“You wouldn’t…”

“Daddy,” Hyungwon whined, raising the pitch of his voice. “Get off of me daddy this isn’t fair.” 

“I hate you,” Minhyuk complained, shoving Hyungwon lightly. Hyungwon snickered and strolled away from Minhyuk, throwing some final words over his shoulder. 

“Love you too, baby cakes.”


End file.
